1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle assembling-and-feeding system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, there has been used in assembly of vehicles an assembling-and-feeding system in which various components are assembled on assembly lines and fed to a mounting station and mounted, at the mounting station, on a vehicle body which is fed thereto while being supported by a hanger.
For example, in the vehicle assembling-and-feeding system disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 60(1985)-56682, each vehicle body fed by a continuous feed conveyor is transferred to an indexed feed conveyor, while an engine on an assembly line is fed to a mounting table of a mounting device by a conveyor, and when the body fed in indexed feed fashion is stopped, the mounting table is moved upward and the engine is mounted on the body. Thereafter, the body equipped with the engine is transferred to a continuous feed conveyor. Thus, synchronization of the conveyors is facilitated, and the operator's mounting operation is facilitated.
However, in the conventional assembling-and-feeding system, mounting of the engine is effected in a semi-automatic mode and slip in the position of the body must be corrected by the operator. Accordingly, the mounting operation is still complicated. Further, in order to mount the engine and one of the front suspension and the rear suspension at a single mounting station for assembly efficiency, many operators are required.